


you're a good boy

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”





	you're a good boy

Tobin floors the accelerator, wishing she could get there faster. She didn’t even bother to stop at the nurses’ station, knowing that the nurses know who she is after the countless of time she visited the place and Christen already texted her where they were going to be. She didn’t mean to enter the room so loudly, but with the silence of the room, it seemed like it.

 

She meets Christen’s watery eyes and she strides over to her, grabbing her hand in support. Christen’s other hand was on their dog, Renly, as she strokes the dog in comfort.

 

Christen nods at the veterinarian to continue injecting the medicine into Renly’s IV. She glides her hand over the dog that became an integral part of her post-collegiate life. Renly was there when she met her wife (literally, there. The dog was the reason Tobin and Christen met) to their first date, to the wedding and to the birth of their daughter.

 

Christen crouches down as she continues to stroke the dog as he whimpers. “Hey, hey, I’m with you okay, Renly? I’m with you, right here,” she soothes, the tears catching onto her lashes and falling down her eyes. Tobin puts a hand on her shoulder, wordlessly comforting her wife.

 

Their eight-year-old daughter, Riley, steps forward, putting her small hand on Renly. “I love you, Renly,” she says, her voice breaking as rivulets of tears slowly tracks against her face.

 

“We’ll be fine without you, Ren. You’ve given us so much love over the years,” Christen whispers, her voice cracking in the end. “You’ve been such a good _good_ boy.”

 

Riley steps over to her mother’s side and wraps an arm around her neck, laying her head atop her mother’s head. Tobin’s hand remains over Christen’s shoulder, stroking it, while her other hand lays itself at the small of her back, knowing that this is the only comfort she can offer her wife and daughter as they say goodbye to their beloved family.

  



End file.
